Iwant to be with you
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: bad title i kno... After Rin is nearly killed by a demon, Sesshomaru leaves her in a village She chases after him and is attacked by a demon and is saved by InuYasha, he takes her to Sesshomaru where she confesses her love for him. Does he feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

**ME: HELLO! THIS IS MY FIRST INUYASHA FIC! AND HERE TO HELP ME WRITE THIS STORY IS LORD SESSSHOMARU! SAY HELLO SESSHOMARU!**

**SESSHOMARU:HI. CAN I GO NOW?**

**ME:NO! OH WHERES RIN?**

**RIN:HERE! **

**ME:OH GOOD! SESSHOMARU DISCLAIMER!**

**SESSHOMARU:AKITA DOES...**

**ME:...**

**SESSHOMARU:IM NOT SAYING IT.**

**ME:SAY IT!**

**SESSHOMARU:*EYES FLASH RED AND GROWLS* AKITA AKA SESSHOMARUS LUVR DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA JUST THE STORY AND RIKKI.**

**ME:*SMILES***

**RIN:*GIGGLES.***

**ME:ON WITH THE STORY!*HUGGS SESSHOMARU* FLUFFY...**

"LORD SESSHOMARU! HELP!" Rins cry made Sesshomaru look towards her she was conered by Rikki a cat demon. Sesshomaru growled he ran over and pulled Rin out of the way just as Rikki was about to kill her. Rikki hissed. Sesshomaru's claws glowed with poison, he lunged and sank his claws into Rikki's throat. Sesshomaru threw Rikkis dead body aside and went over to Rin."Rin. Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded. Without another word Sesshomaru turned and walked away. Rin followed. Jaken ran after them.

_'Damn! That's the second time Rins nearly been killed. She can't travel with me anymore. I wont let her be killed!' _Sesshomaru thought looking at Rin. She was 17 now.

_'I'll put her in the care of the villagers up ahead.'_ Sesshomaru decided.

AhUn walked up so they were walking next to him. Ah nudged him. Sesshomaru looked at him. Ah shook his head. Sesshomaru blinked and looked ahead. They were nearing the village. As they entered the village, Rin became confused when Sesshomaru stopped to talk to a human. When Sesshomaru finished talking the human nodded.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called Rin went over. "Yes my lord?" she said. The human put a hand on her should. Rins eyes widened when she knew what was happening. She shook her head."Protect her." Sesshomaru said. The human nodded. "

Yes my lord." The villager said. Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away. Jaken looked at Rin who was now crying. He sighed. "Jaken" Sesshomaru's cold voice called. Jaken hurried to catch up with his lord."LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE DONT LEAVE!" Rin cried she broke out of the villagers grip. She ran after her lord calling out for him. Sesshomaru diddnt stop.

Rin's cries grew softer as it grew dark. She collapsed on the ground. A demon appeared. Rin gulped. The demon lunged at her."WIND SCAR!" A light flashed and the demon was gone. InuYasha came up to her."You ok Rin?" He asked helping her up. She nodded."Why are you here alone?" InuYasha asked. " I lost Lord Sesshomaru. Can you help me find him?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. Sure." InuYasha said. InuYasha followed his brother's scent. After awhile they found him. "Look who I found in the woods. She was running after you." InuYasha said. Sesshomaru diddnt turn around. "Take her back to the village." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha growled

."She wont stay there. You knew she wouldnt when you left her there." InuYasha said. "Rin. Go back to the village. And stay there." Sesshomaru said. "No." Rin said. Jakens eyes widened. Rin had never disobeyed Sesshomaru before. Sesshomarus eyes widened but he didnt turn around.

InuYasha turned and left. Rin walked towards Sesshomaru. "I will not go back. I want to be with you forever." Rin said. "Rin. You need to be with other humans." Sesshomaru said. "I dont want to be with humans! I want to be with you! I love you!" Rin said. Sesshomarus eyes widened.

**ME:YAY DONE! I KNO IT WAS SHORT.**

**RIN:THAT WAS GREAT!**

**SESSHOMARU:...**

**ME: REVIEW PLZ!**

**SESSHOMARU:NO FLAMES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME:*CUDDLING WITH SESSHOMARU* I LOVE YOU...**

**SESSHOMARU:*TRYING TO GET AWAY* GO AWAY DEMON!**

**ME:IM A DOG DEMON! COME ON! **

**SESSHOMARU:GET OFF OF ME!**

**ME:*LOOKS OVER AT READERS. LETS GO OF SESSHOMARU* OH UMMM... HI! AKITA HERE! **

**SESSHOMARU:*GROWLS AT ME* DAMN YOU WENCH!**

**ME:SILENCE! DISCLAIMER!**

**SESSHOMARU:WHERE IS RIN?**

**ME:I TOLD HER IF SHE LEFT US ALONE TODAY ID LET HER SPEND THE DAY WITH MY PET ARTIC FOX. NOW SAY THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I GET THROWN IN JAIL.**

**SESSHOMARU:AKITA DOES NOT OWN ME,RIN,JAKEN,OR AHUN.**

**ME:IF I DID SESSHOMARU WOULD BE SHIRTLESS AND THE RULER OF THE WORLD.=3 *GOES BACK TO CUDDLING WITH SESSHOMARU.***

**

* * *

**

_'She loves me...' _Sesshomaru finally turned and looked at her. She was looking down. She had grown up to be a beautiful woman.'_She is so beautiful...DAMN! NO! I will not think of her that way! She is a human and i am a demon. We cant be together.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

_'I cant believe i just said i loved him!'_ Rin thought. She sighed. Sesshomaru could smell salt water. He sighed silently. '_Shes crying great.'_ he then did something that even shocked him. He hugged her. Rins eyes widened but she hugged back. '_Damn it! what am i doing? Shes so beautiful. Even when she is crying. Why am i thinking about her like that?' _Sesshomaru asked himself.

Sesshomaru sighed. He already knew the answer.'_Because. Im in love with her. Damn it. I swore I wouldnt be like father and fall for a human! Mother will kill me if she found out. She wasnt to happy when she had found out I cared for Rin. What am i going to do now?'_ Sesshomaru asked him self. Rin finally stopped crying but didnt pull away. They staid like that for what seemed like forever. Finally Sesshomaru pulled away. Rin looked at him.

Sesshomaru met her eyes then turned and started walking away. Jaken and Rin ran to catch up. AhUn walked by Sesshomarus side. Ah and Un both had what looked like a smirk on their faces. _'If it wasnt for my damn pride I would tell her I loved her also. Damn pride.'_ Sesshomaru thought. He felt Ah nudge him. He looked at Ah."What?" Sesshomaru asked. Ah pointed his muzzle towards Rin. Sesshomaru shook his head. AhUn stepped infront of Sesshomaru they hissed. Sesshomaru stopped. AhUn sat down growling when Sesshomaru tried to go around them. Un pointed to Rin. Sesshomaru sighed. Ah nudged him again. Sesshomaru sighed. He walked to a tree and sat down, leaning against it. AhUn blocked the path and watched Sesshomaru. "We will rest here." Sesshomaru said.

Rin sighed as she leaned against AhUn. Ah nugded her towards Sesshomaru. She looked at Ah. She smiled and stood up and went over to Sesshomaru. She sat next to him. Sesshomaru didnt look at her. "My Lord. Please let me stay. I promise I will be good and do as Im told. Please I do not want to live with humans. Please let me stay." Rin begged. "Rin. I am a demon. It is to dangerous for you to stay with me." Sesshomaru said looking at her. "But you can protect me! Your the most powerful demon ever!" Rin said. _'Damn it... I dont want her to start crying. Why? Why cant I ever say no to her? Father this is all your fault. If you hadnt given me Tenseiga, it wouldnt have made me revive Rin and I wouldnt have fallen for her!'_ Sesshomaru thought.

AhUn looked at him. Sesshomaru ignored them. He looked at Rin who had fallen asleep and was leaning against him. Jaken had left to hunt for food. "I love you Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin said in her sleep. Sesshomaru felt a smile tugging at his lips.

**2 hours later...**

Rin woke up and yawned she was leaning against Sesshomarus fluffy tail.(i dont kno wat it is. I think its his tail) She pulled away blushing. She looked away. Sesshomaru looked at her. _'Shes so cute when she blushes.'_ Sesshomaru thought smiling a small smile.

**

* * *

**

**ME:SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED ITS THE DAMN SCHOOLS FAULT! ANYWAY SORRY IT WAS SHORT. PLEASE REVEIW! HINT I WILL UPDATE WEN I GET 10 REVIEWS!**

**SESSHOMARU:NO FLAMES.**


End file.
